Undeniable Love
by Kilala Kat
Summary: Jinx isn't cut out for being a hero so, she leaves Kid Flash to spare him the trouble of dealing with her. Jinx insists she doesn't love him and Kid Flash insists he's over her but do they really believe what they keep telling themselves? R&R
1. Running and Denying

Chapter 1: Running and Denying

She did not love Kid Flash.

Jinx told herself that every time she thought about him, which happened more often than she'd like to admit. It had been 6 months since she left the Hive Five, and she was alone living off the streets and using crime as her income.

She had moved in with Kid Flash almost immediately after leaving the Hive, it seemed like her best option, free food and a place to sleep, and of course it would stop him from constantly bugging her about living off the streets.

It went well at first, Jinx could honestly say it was the first time she was truly happy. After awhile of living with him they were completely comfortable with each other, they both shared his bed in his small yet cozy apartment. Though she would never admit it she liked the warmth he radiated and his dumb pick up lines he said on a daily basis. She gave the hero thing a try but it fell through. She had tried for him, she really did but she couldn't overcome being a villain, she had done it her whole life and it had only come natural to her.

Jinx could still remember the disappointed face he gave her whenever he caught her in the act. Those eyes just killed her. So many emotions, it made her cringe, sadness, betrayal, hurt, and the worst one of them all was hope. The fact he still had hope for her after all she did to him just destroyed her. She would've given anything for him to just stop looking at her like that, to this day she remembers how his eyes bore into her.

She did not love him.

Jinx thought that over and over again as she leaned against the side of a building, she had been on the streets for about a month now. She just couldn't take hurting Kid anymore, he was conflicted and she knew.

Harboring a villain came with serious consequences if anyone found out and as much as he loved Jinx he was torn between doing what was right and keeping Jinx. It was tearing him apart and she could tell by how distracted he seemed when they were together and how every now and then he'd stop being his cheery, goofy self and adopt a conflicted look. Jinx couldn't take it anymore so she decided for him. One night she snuck out of their shared bed and jumped out the window. Before she left though she wrote him a note.

It read: _Don't look for me. -Jinx_

Knowing that idiot he would've looked everywhere for her if she was missing but this note basically told him that she knew and she was deciding for him. She always told herself that she left because she was sick of dealing with him and she wasn't a charity case but deep down she knew it was to save him from the pain she would cause him. Jinx hurt everyone eventually, it was best to just be alone. She was not the damsel in distress and she never would be so there was no need for her to have a hero in her life.

These events ran through her mind everyday as she stole for food and spent her free time getting into fights with bar flies. Anyone who took one look at her could tell she was living on the streets her hair was down and had a ruffled look about it and her clothes were torn mostly from climbing fire escapes or close calls in her nightly fights.

"I really should think about getting a job or going for bigger loot, one of the two" Jinx said looking down at a wallet she had just taken which had only two dollars in it. "I guess it's enough for some lunch." With that she began walking toward her favorite café. A gloomy looking place on the bad side of town, but it had character which drew in new customers all the time.

She sat in a corner picking at a sandwich she ordered when she heard a familiar voice across the café. "It can't be him" she thought as she looked over to where the voice was coming from, and sure enough there was Wally and he actually looked happy as he was chatting with a girl who seemed familiar as well, she was Asian and Jinx vaguely remembered her on the news. "She must be a reporter, what was her name again? Linda something as I recall. It must be an interview." Jinx thought and breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Upon closer inspection of the couple though, she saw they were holding hands and then Kid leaned in and kissed her. Suddenly the room seemed to run out of air for Jinx. She stood, threw away what was left of her sandwich and made her way out of the café as quickly as possible. Once outside she ran, she had no idea where she was running to but she had to get as far away from that place and him as possible.

She stopped once she reached the familiar dead end alley way she stayed in, she went to the far back corner and just curled up and silently cried until she felt she could finally breath again and by that time it had gotten dark. "I'm not crying over him I'm just tired is all. I don't love Wally, I don't. I left him for my own personal gain, there's nothing holding me back now, I can steal whatever I can get away with. It's great that he's happy with her, I don't need him. I just gotta get out of Jump City, I need a new start that's what I'll do I'll leave first thing in the morning." Jinx said to herself as she curled up to herself and attempted to get some sleep. The last thought she had before she drifted off was what troubled her the most. "If I don't love him then why do I hurt so much?"


	2. A New Start

Chapter 2: A new start

The day after Jinx had left had been particularly hard on Kid Flash. He woke up and reached over for Jinx only to be met with the cold side of the bed where she had always slept. "Hmm maybe she got up early?" Kid thought aloud as he got up and stretched. It was unusual Jinx was ever up before him because she was never a morning person due to her always pulling heists at night or walking around town while everyone was asleep, she liked the quiet.

Wally walked over to his dresser to grab some clothes when he noticed Jinx's note. It crushed him that she would leave and not even say goodbye just a simple request was all she left behind and no matter how much he wanted to search town for her and demand she come back he knew deep down that it was better for both of them this way, though it sure didn't feel like it. He missed her terribly and he felt so lost without her. He missed being able to run his fingers through her hair when she was asleep and he missed the smile she made when he told a pickup line and she thought he wasn't looking.

Even after a few weeks he still couldn't find it in him to be his cheery self though, he acted pretty well for the city when he was out patrolling.

Eventually he felt he could handle dating again he decided to ask out Linda Park a reporter from his city that he had thought about dating before he met Jinx but never got the chance once Jinx came along and drove him crazy. It turned out she was in town for a conference of some sort and agreed to the date, that's how Wally and Linda ended up at Jinx's favorite café. It turned out that the titans were coming back the same week Linda's conference was over so they decided to head back to Star City together and continue dating. Kid couldn't help but think Linda might just be the girl to pull him out of his Jinx depression.

Meanwhile Jinx was racing downtown to catch the last train to god knows where. She had just barley made it, she sighed as she looked out the window of the train. "A new start will fix everything, maybe I'll try to stop stealing and get a job like an ordinary civilian." Jinx mused as she tried to picture herself being an ordinary civilian "ha, wouldn't that be something."

The train came into the station at about 7am. Jinx got off the train and looked at where she was the sign read Star City and Jinx decided she had traveled far enough from jump. She had made up her mind and decided civilian life would be the best way to start over as much as Jinx hates being boring and ordinary she decided to give it a shot. After about a week or two of searching and sleeping in alleys again she got a job at a popular coffee shop and was able to rent a tiny apartment on the bad side of town with the income she got. Life was getting better slowly.

She rarely ever stole and she didn't hate her job, sure she had to deal with annoying customers and jerks but she got along with her coworkers and the outfit she had to wear wasn't horrendous it was a black knee length skirt, with a white short sleeved top with a black apron and Jinx had been wearing her hair down ever since she was on the streets and she had to admit she looked pretty good. Everything was going well in Star City.

Until her world came crashing down when she turned on TV in her apartment and saw Linda and Kid Flash talking about there 4 month anniversary of dating on the news after he had taken down some bank robbers. "So Linda, Kid any special plans for your anniversary?" Another reporter asked the couple. "Well I don't want to spoil the surprise for Linda but it'll definetly be romantic." Kid said as he handed Linda a rose.

By that time Jinx had enough she hexed the TV until it was nothing but rubble, she couldn't believe it, out of all the fucking cities she ended up in it had to be the same one as him "I don't love him." She yelled to no one. "He's nothing, and I hate him." She screamed as she hexed the rubble again. Eventually she calmed down enough to get dressed for work and head off in the direction of the café.

Kid had been having a hard time in Star City as well. Linda was a great girlfriend she was like all the other girls wanting to swept of her feet and loved, but Kid couldn't help but feel everything was moving too fast she said she loved him after only two weeks of dating and I mean sure he loved Jinx when he saw her but he was unsure with Linda. He said it back so her feelings wouldn't be hurt and she made him stop giving her pink roses because she wanted red for love.

Wally was beginning to feel overwhelmed, she was nice and fun to be around but she was rushing in to this relationship and he didn't have the will to say no to her because deep down he was still distracted by Jinx. It had been 6 months since she left and he had only known Jinx a year it shouldn't be this hard! Wally was off in thought while out to dinner with Linda, until she said something that made him focus.

"Kid I know this is rushed and all but we need to get married, my work visa is going to expire soon and if we're married I won't have to go through the trouble of renewing it and besides we love each other so I think It would be a good idea." Linda said smiling slightly as she took Kid's hand.

"Uh Linda I love you and everything but don't you think this is kinda rushed" Kid said hoping she'd realize how crazy she was sounding.

"But I want to and besides people have gotten married sooner than we would and some of them are still happily married" Linda said looking slightly disappointed he'd question her idea of marriage.

"I guess so, if it makes you happy." Upon hearing those words Linda ran over and hugged him. "What am I getting myself into?" Kid thought worried that he just made a huge mistake by consenting to this.


	3. Going Through the Motions

Chapter 3: Going Through the Motions

Jinx's shift at the café had been anything but easy for her. They were overly busy and almost everyone was making super specific coffee requests. "Damn can't anyone just come in and order coffee? No no of course not instead, it's I need a carmel mocha but not much carmel but enough that I know it's carmel flavored and it can't be more than 200 calories. Ugh idiots! Thank god my shift is over soon." Jinx thought as she was taking people's orders.

Eventually her shift was over and she took off her apron and made her way home, it was quite a walk since the café was in the busy part of town. On the way home she passed one of those shops with TVs displayed in the windows and the news from today of all things was playing. Jinx took one look at the screen and plugged her ears and averted her eyes as she scurried past the shop. "I really need to burn off some steam" Jinx thought as she continued walking. After passing a dark alleyway her wishes seemed to be granted. Four lowlifes came out of the dark alleyway and started tailing Jinx.

"Hey, lady where do you think you're going" one of the guys called to Jinx.

"Oh me? It's really none of your business where I'm going, so why don't you lowlifes go back to your dark corner and work on being intimidating okay?" Jinx said as she turned around to face the guys who are trying to be menacing and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! Shut up, what's so damn funny were going to kill you for that bitch." The same guy said as he motioned for his friends to surround her meanwhile Jinx was in hysterical laughter at how these guys think they can take her

"You want to go? Fine let's go" Jinx said smirking as she snapped her fingers sending a pink hex at them throwing them back. They seemed to recover quickly, one of them threw a knife at her and Jinx barely dodged it. The knife actually it slightly grazed the side of her stomach. "Enough of this, now I need a new white shirt" She yelled at them before throwing a particularly strong hex there way which ended up knocking them unconscious. "Hmph serves them right for messing with me." Jinx said as she stalked off to her apartment which wasn't far away by this point.

Once home she went to the bathroom and began to clean up her wound. "This should do" she thought as she examined her work of patching herself up. Jinx then changed into a tank top and some pajama shorts and went to sleep feeling much better after getting her energy out.

Meanwhile Wally was out on a late night patrol he used it as an excuse to cut his date short with Linda she was stressing him out, sure he was happy with her she was great in some aspects but when she started talking wedding details he had to get out.

He was running around town when he came across some unconscious thugs that were starting to stir. "This oughta be fun." Kid thought as he sped up to the guys. He's dealt with these guys before , drug busts, murder, you name it these guys probably have done it so it was interesting seeing them worn out. "Hey guys enjoy your nap? not like you to be knocked out when the night is so young." Kid said jokingly as he stopped in front of them as they woke up and started moving.

"You again? Go away we've got nothing to say to you." One guy said holding his head and groaning.

"Hey now, I just want to know whoever could take you guys down." Kid said shrugging and leaning against the building behind him.

"We didn't get taken down, we were just gonna have a good time with this cutie, but the crazy bitch laughed in our faces. Fucking pink haired witch. I wish I would've got a better slice at her." He said as he looked over his slightly bloody knife "and then she scolded us for ruining her shirt, if I see her again I'll kill her."

"Ah.. I know who you're talking about." Kid said thinking immediately of Jinx. "I'm surprised she let you escape with your lives if you ruined her clothes." He said as he smiled thinking of Jinx pissed off about her clothes "You know though stabbing a lady really isn't nice so that being said.." Kid Flash then rounded them up and tied them together. After calling the police to report them he headed off to finish his patrol.

After another hour of searching the town Wally went back to his apartment. This apartment was fairly bigger than the one in jump city it was actually a penthouse at a nice place near the center of town the mayor had given it to him after Kid Flash saved his life but Kid wouldn't accept it for free so, he pays pretty low rent for it.

Once inside he took a shower and went to get into bed. He couldn't help but miss Jinx when he went to bed, she was so comfy and he loved having her around. The bed just felt empty without her, he had tried to nap with Linda once and it was all over uncomfortable, her hair was all over his face and she moved around so constantly it was impossible to get comfy. She wanted to move in with him to be able to discuss the wedding details more often but he said he wanted to wait until they were married to live together. "Do I really want to be married? She's a reporter like Aunt Iris, maybe I'll end up as happy as Uncle Barry. I can do this. Can I?" Kid thought aloud as he laid in his bed looking at his ceiling. He was conflicted all over again and what was puzzling him the most was the fact Jinx was in Star City.


	4. Plans

Chapter 4: Plans

Wally woke up to his phone going off. Reaching over to the night stand, Wally grabbed the phone and looked to see what it was. Linda, of course she wanted to get together to work on wedding plans. She wanted to be married by the end of next month and this pressure was nearly killing him but of course, being his awesome self he showed no signs of freaking out, well none that Linda would notice at least. Wally got out of bed and got dressed he had to meet Linda at the café at noon to go over the huge binder of details for the wedding. "I'll never understand what is with girls and planning their weddings down to the last detail."

Kid started off for the café as fast as possible, he wanted this get together to go by quickly, but his thoughts were interrupted when he reached the café and saw Linda chatting with someone from the newspaper. "Please, don't be about the wedding." Kid thought as he sped to Linda's side.

"Here's the man we were just talking about. So Kid are you excited for the wedding?" The reporter enthusiastically asked him. Just his luck, now the word about his marriage would be all over town.

"As excited as any man is to be married." Kid said with a joking tone as he took as seat at the table they were at.

"Now about this guest list who's all coming? Anyone ordinary at this extrordinary wedding?"

"Actually other than the titans and some of my family I decided to invite my best friend Macy here and one guest of her choice." Linda said as she waved at her friend who was working at the coffee shop.

"Oh my, really I can come? Thanks so much Linda I know the perfect guest to bring I'm sure she'll be happy, she's new here and I'm just positive this wedding will help her adjust." Macy said as she delivered some coffee to their table.

"So when's the wedding set for?" The reporter asked looking at Linda for answers since Kid seemed overly uninterested in the topic, but they just passed it off as a girl thing, I mean guys aren't exactly into the details.

"Were planning on it being two weeks from today on Friday." Linda said taking Kid's hand as he suspiciously looked at her. She told him the wedding wouldn't be for at least another month or two. Though, he couldn't really confront her in front of the reporter.

"Friday the 13th? Aren't you concerned about having bad luck?" The reporter asked in a jokingly.

"Of course not, I don't believe in bad luck." Linda said keeping her cheery tone.

Meanwhile Kid was lost in thought of hearing those two words he knew so well "bad luck, huh?" Immediately distracted by thoughts of Jinx. "I wonder how she's taking all of this."

"Hey, Kid I hope your okay with the date change I just thought why not? I mean not like the guests mind." Linda said as the reporter left to add his article to the newspaper.

"Huh? Oh yeah its fine." Kid said still distracted by Jinx "I'm over her, I shouldn't be thinking about her at all." Kid thought before returning his focus on Linda for wedding plans.

Jinx had just woken up, it was around noon and she was busy finding a new white shirt by digging through her closet. "I really should get organized." She thought looking at the pile of clothes thrown about. "Ah here we go." Jinx said out loud as she held up a white shirt she found at the bottom of the pile. "I have work in 3 hours, might as well get some lunch and a shower in."

Jinx then made her way into the kitchen and made herself a frozen dinner and got the newspaper from outside as some entertainment since she obliterated her television. Sitting at the table with her food she read the headline and immediately lost her appetite. It read "STAR COUPLE TO BE WED IN TWO WEEKS" and below the title there was a picture of Linda and Kid Flash holding hands and laughing. "Figures he'd be getting married. Well I hope she makes him happy." Jinx said aloud with venom in her voice. "Whatever, at least I won't have to see their sickening wedding." She said as she threw away her frozen dinner and made her way to get ready for work.

Once she was ready Jinx headed to work only to be met with her overly enthusiastic coworker right when she walked in. "Omg, Jinx you won't believe what happened to me today!"

"Just spit it out Macy, I've got customers to deal with." Jinx said as she handed a pastry to an annoyed looking lady.

"Okay, well I'm sure you've heard of the wedding that's going to happen in these upcoming weeks. Well I got invited."

"Congrats" Jinx said with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes, the wedding subject annoying her to no end.

"Well that's not all, Linda said I can bring a guest and I think it'd be just wonderful if you'd come with me." Macy said looking at Jinx waiting for a response.

After about a minute of dealing with the shock Jinx cleared her throat. "Um sorry I can't I have plans."

"Oh come on nothing is even going on in town, everyone is excited for the wedding, please."

"No, besides don't you think my looks will take attention away from the couple." Jinx said gesturing to her hair and eyes.

"No way, the titans will be there and plus everyone will be focusing on Kid Flash, all the girls wish they could marry him. But, if it makes you feel better we can sit in the far back." Macy said pleading with Jinx.

"No, i'm not a wedding person." Jinx said firmly as she went around to nearby tables to clean them with Macy tailing her the whole time.

"You have to go, you owe me. Remember that time I covered your shift so you could go home early?" Macy said in hopes of getting through to her.

"You won't let this go will you? Ugh fine, but I'm not going to the reception and we're sitting in the wayyy back where no one can even see us." Jinx said giving up, Macy was the most persistent person she knew, besides Kid Flash of course.

"Just my luck, this wedding is going to be hell for me. It'll just be as dumb as every other wedding, I shouldn't even have an issue, I don't love him and he clearly doesn't miss me. I'll just go and sit through it and leave without being seen and be done with it all. How hard can it be? Jinx thought as she walked home that evening after her shift.


	5. Before the I Do's

Chapter 5: Before the I Do's

Two weeks flew by for Jinx. She was dreading this so called "wedding of the century" as the news named it. You couldn't turn a corner without hearing about the wedding, and it was driving Jinx crazy.

The café was a buzz with gossip about it, the daily customers would come in and chat about what dress Linda's going to wear and what the venue would look like.

Jinx nearly poured coffee over these girls who would not shut up about it, she could still hear there annoying voices. "Are you going to the wedding, cause I am" one girl nearly screamed as she held up her invitation.

"I'm so going, mostly to ogle Kid Flash, he's so attractive I can't believe he's getting married. I mean, Linda is beautiful and all, I can definitely see them getting married but you know I just kinda wish he'd marry me. We'd be so perfect together I just know it." The second girl said looking off into the distance picturing her and Kid Flash most likely.

"Any more coffee?" Jinx said restraining herself from dousing them in steaming hot coffee.

"Oh, no we need to get going we have to get a party dress for the wedding, if we don't go soon all the good dresses will be taken." One of the girls said as they got up and headed toward the door.

"I just want this damn wedding to be done and over with, I can't stand it." Jinx thought to herself as she was finishing up her shift.

"Oh, hey Jinx I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go dress shopping with me." Macy said putting on her best puppy dog face. She was a fairly pretty girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, she had a shy demenor about her.

"Do I have to?" Jinx said exasperated from the nonstop wedding talk.

"Well since you're new to town I doubt you have one, besides we have to look nice for Linda, please Jinx. Macy said pleadingly as they closed up the shop for the afternoon the whole town was closing early since the wedding was the next day and most of the town was invited.

"Fine, let's go and get this over with" Jinx sighed as they began walking to the shopping district.

About an hour and a half later they both seemed satisfied with their choices. Macy chose a sky blue sleeveless knee length dress, that flared out. It was definitely her she was twirling around in it the moment after she tried it on.

Jinx on the other hand wore a short sleeved black dress that reached just above her knees, it was skin tight until the waist it then flared out like Macy's but it had pink lace on the hem of the dress it was just her and plus she liked to think that the black was to protest this awful wedding she had to attend.

"Jinx that dress is so you, but are you sure you want to wear black to a wedding? I hear that's frowned upon." Macy said as they went up to the counter to pay.

"It'll be fine, besides it'll match my boots." Jinx said looking down at her slightly worn out boots, she then grabbed the bag the cashier handed her and began walking toward the door "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Macy, bye."

"Bye, Jinx" Macy said as she headed in the other direction of Jinx toward her home.

"One more day of this hell, and then I'll be at peace." Jinx said as she took the long way home. She always loved the town at night it was quiet and exciting. "I wish I could just up and leave this city, but I'm too far in. I have a good job and a decent apartment. Okay crappy apartment but still I've made a life for myself." Jinx thought as she remembered how her heat barely works and how the water never seems to run in her apartment. She was passing a park when she noticed a rose bush right by the sidewalk she was walking on, she moved over to it and saw the deepest red colored rose and Jinx couldn't help but think of that stupid speedster. "I don't miss him, I don't even love him I'm sure of it... We wouldn't have worked anyway, he deserves her, not me. I'm better off alone and I always will be." Jinx thought aloud to herself as she turned away from the rose bush and headed to her apartment.

"I don't love him, I don't!" Jinx eternally screamed at herself for feeling the way she did. She had a knot in her stomach and she felt awful, she'd give anything if this stupid feeling would just go away.

The same two weeks went by far too slow for Wally's liking. He spent most of the time being dragged to interviews so him and Linda could tell all of their personal life to a reporter. "I just wish we could all this wedding stuff over with and return to our lives." Kid said to Linda as the walked down the street after another interview.

"It'll be fine Kid, besides the wedding will be so much fun all of this planning will be worth it." Linda said as she opened the door of her apartment and closed the door behind him.

"I know it's just annoying, I mean as much as I love the public attention, this is huge. Wouldn't it be better to just have a small personal wedding?" Wally said as he sat on Linda's couch clearly exhausted from all they've been doing. Interviews, visiting shops and caterers, and of course inviting people in person as Linda said it would be polite.

"We can't do that we'd disappoint everyone if we did that, besides we know basically everyone showing up. It'll be fine Wally." Linda said as she sat down next to Wally on the couch and pulled out her wedding binder. "I just love you so much, this will be the best day of our lives you know?"

"Yeah I know, and I love you too. This is just tiring is all." Wally sighed as he sunk further into the couch.

"It'll be done soon, the wedding is tomorrow after all and then we can start our lives together."

Kid was fairly ecstatic when his communicator went off, finally something to get his mind off all the planning. "Sorry babe, duty calls." Kid said standing up and racing out the door.

"What's up Robin? Did I not do well enough watching your city or something?" Kid said jokingly.

"Just get over here, we need some back up and you can get here the fastest." Robin said as something exploded behind him.

"Be right there." Kid said racing toward Jump City.

After dealing with a decent sized gross swamp creature Kid ran back to his apartment and got in the shower to wash whatever that monster was made of, off him. "The wedding will be fine. Linda is great and everyone likes her, she'll make a good wife." Wally said as he looked in his bathroom mirror. "I can do this!"


	6. I Don't?

Chapter 6: I Don't?

The day of the wedding was hectic at best. Wally was woken up at 6:30 by Linda, who was having a hair crisis, why she was up so early when the wedding wasn't until noon he didn't know. "Well today is the big day." Wally sighed as he got dressed. "You know you've invited too many people when I can't even go by my actual name for safety reasons." Wally said looking at his costume, he'd much rather be without it and wear a tux like normal people do, but he had to protect his identity and Linda said his costume matched the decor or something like that he honestly couldn't remember.

After putting on his costume he grabbed something to eat and tried to watch some TV, but all anyone was talking about was his wedding and between the TV and Linda's frantic freak outs over how her dress was snug or how her hair wasn't turning out right he just about went insane.

Eventually it reached the time when he should head over to the church and greet people before the ceremony. "Today marks the rest of my life, I can't mess this up." Kid thought as he stood outside the church chatting idly with the guests that had shown up.

"You know out of all of us titans, I pictured you one of the last to be married." Robin said jokingly making his way to where Kid was.

"I know I can barely believe it myself." Kid said looking among the crowd that showed up, Linda wasn't kidding when she said half the town was coming. He checked his watch and the time read 11:45. "Might as well head in and get in position." He thought as he walked through the doors. "Linda was right I do match the colors, but the decor isn't that tasteful if you ask me." Kid said to himself commenting on the red, yellow, and orange flowers and ribbons that decorated the plain white church.

As he stood at the altar looking over the crowd he could've sworn he saw a flash of pink. "It can't be, Just someone's dress probably." Kid thought trying to calm his nerves and stop his thoughts of Jinx. "I can do this." He thought over and over again.

Jinx's day started out with her alarm forgetting to wake her and as a result she woke up at 11am sharp. "Shit! Macy is going to kill me!" Jinx muttered to herself as she jumped out of bed and started getting ready. She brushed out her straight hair until it stopped looking ratty, and she then ran around getting her dress and shoes on. Jinx barely had enough time to eat a granola bar before she had to head out the door and meet up with Macy.

"As much as I hate this wedding, I might just have to go to the reception and get some decent food." She said to herself as her stomach began to grumble as she ran down the street.

"There you are! I was worried you weren't going to show, Jinx." Macy said as she stood outside the church, happy she finally found Jinx.

"Yeah well you did black mail me, so I really didn't have much of a choice in the matter now did I? Miss I took your shift, you have to come." Jinx said mocking Macy's voice.

"Come on let's go in." Macy said leading inside the church. Jinx immediately chose the seat nearest the door in the far back of the huge church incase she felt she needed to make a run for it. She barely missed him, just barely but there was Kid Flash zooming up to the altar as the ceremony started.

"Jinx, are you okay? I think you're bleeding." Macy whispered to Jinx.

Looking down at her arms Jinx hadn't realized she'd been digging her nails into herself. "Like I said I'm not a wedding person." Jinx whispered back but her statement was deaf to Macy because at that time Linda walked through the white doors in all her glory. In Jinx's opinion she looked like a cupcake in the ball gown dress she was wearing, but in everyone else's mind Linda looked like a queen. "I don't love him, god can't the wedding go any faster." Jinx said as she yet again began clawing into her arms. "Don't do anything stupid! Don't lose control" She told herself over and over again attempting to keep her powers in check.

Over at the altar Kid was in shock. Linda looked great sure but it just hit him that this was marriage! This was forever and he was stunned, his thoughts were going a mile a minute. Did he want this? Would he be happy with her? Sure. He could get along well with anyone, except Jinx but only because she was so stubborn. Did he love her? Kid didn't know and that's what troubled him the most.

Looking at her in that dress, she was pretty, she looked like royalty, but he didn't feel that spark. Was there any such thing as a spark? Kid was sure there was he felt it whenever he saw Jinx. "I'm just being paranoid and getting cold feet is all. It isn't fair to compare Linda to Jinx there completely different people. Besides, I'm over Jinx, I'm sure of it." Kid thought as the minister drowned on.

Eventually it got to the important part. "Do you Linda Park, take Kid Flash to be your husband?"

"There we go again with the Kid Flash stuff, geeze I have a name." Kid thought as Linda answered "I do."

"Do you Kid Flash, take Linda Park to be your wife?"

Kid froze, and Jinx dug further into her arm. "I can do this." He mentally told himself.

"I can't watch this!" Jinx thought looking up at the couple. "Control yourself, Jinx!" She kept telling herself.

"I can do this, I can!" Kid thought as he began "I-" suddenly he froze again "Can I?" Kid thought still conflicted. "I'm not sure all I can think about is Jinx, why can't I think about Linda she's a wonderful person. But she's not Jinx." A voice at the back of his head told him. "I- don't" Kid finished. "I'm sorry Linda but this is too rushed and I'm not sure I love you, I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't marry you." Kid said as he sped away from the altar, heading off to find Jinx.

Little did he know she witnessed the whole thing. "He didn't say I do!" Jinx thought as she released her arms from her grip, witnessing the commotion that was going on. The guests were whispering to one another, the titans had left almost immediately after Kid, they did have a city to defend after all.

Then there was Linda a crying mess sitting on the floor of the altar. Jinx felt for her, she really did, but she was ecstatic Kid said no, for her own selfish reasons of course.

"Come on Jinx, let's go comfort her." Macy said grabbing Jinx by the arm and walking up to where Linda was. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not, how could he? Macy, I loved him and no one here cares, all the females here are excited he's single again and no one cares that I'm all alone." Linda said still sobbing.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have invited half the town." Jinx said sounding not the least sympathetic.

Linda glared at her and then continued sobbing to Macy. "I won't even be able to go see him and ask him to come back to me! Linda said taking a tissue Macy handed her.

"Can't you just go to his home wherever he lives?" Jinx said again slightly annoyed at this girl for not having any pride.

"No! He lives in the penthouse at the apartment complex in the dead center of town and I need a code to not only get into the building but his apartment as well!"

"Hmm" Jinx said an idea popping into her head. She decided to pay the speedster a visit, I mean he obviously has something wrong with his head if he ran out on his wedding.

"Well Macy, if you don't mind I've got some things to take care of, and uh it was nice meeting you Linda." Jinx said as she left the church and headed home to change.

After she changed into a comfortable pink V-neck tshirt and some black shorts she grabbed something to eat and waited. The best time to break into a place was at night anyway.

At around 8 o'clock she headed out, being sure to stay in the shadows so no one saw her.

Honestly breaking into Kid Flash's apartment had been one of her easiest feats. She took the fire escape to the top and hexed the lock on the window to get in. "He really should get a security system, or something this is just too easy." Jinx said as she looked around it was a really nice place there was the master bedroom that had a bathroom in it, a hall bathroom, two extra rooms, one was used as an office and the other one a guest bedroom. The living room and kitchen areas were fairly large and after looking through the cabinets she grabbed a bag of chips and turned on the TV. Of course most of it was about the aftermath of the wedding which Jinx couldn't help but laugh at.

"Wedding of the century, for sure." Jinx said as she started eating the bag of chips. "I could get used to this."

Meanwhile after the wedding Kid had to find Jinx. He knew she was in Star City, he searched the town 3 times over for her. Then, deciding maybe she left due to all the wedding stuff, he searched all the nearby towns and eventually most of the United States.

Coming short every time. He decided to head home and search more tomorrow he was exhausted due to the wedding trouble and searching for Jinx it was midnight by the time he stopped searching. "What if I can't find her?" Kid thought as he walked in the apartment complex he was drained and felt no need to run anywhere. "What if she hates me? Ugh of course she probably hates me. I can never win with Jinx." Kid said to himself as he entered the code for his apartment and upon opening the door he was shocked and elated to see said girl on his couch.


	7. No more Denial

Chapter 7: No More Denial

Wally couldn't believe what he was seeing, he searched all over the United States and here she was in his apartment the whole time. He stood by the door staring in shock at the girl in front of him.

Jinx was intently watching the TV and after a second or two she seemed to aknowledge Wally standing at the door. "You know, you really should get a security system, this was the easiest place I've ever broken into." Jinx said as she emptied what was left of the chip bag into her mouth, while sitting with her legs crossed on the couch, she looked like she had been there awhile due to two empty pop cans and her just emptied chip bag.

"Yeah well, I don't expect people to climb up the side of a building and break a window lock just to get into my apartment, not many people are dumb enough to break into Kid Flash's apartment." Wally said looking over to the open window and broken lock and then back to Jinx before closing the apartment door behind him. "So, any reason for this late night visit, or did you just miss me?"

Jinx scoffed "I see someone has gotten their sense of humor back. Much better from how you sounded in all of those interviews on the TV, it's much more interesting now that all the reporters are covering the fallout." Jinx said gesturing to the news that was currently discussing his wedding disaster.

After watching the TV for a second or two listening to what they were saying about him he focused back on Jinx. "Well back on topic is there a particular reason you felt the need to break into my home and steal my food?" Wally said trying to avoid the wedding topic, he was just as sick of it as Jinx was. He took a seat next to Jinx on the couch and muted the TV.

Jinx shrugged "not really just seeing how you're holding up, you were kinda frantic back at the wedding and by the way I wouldn't be giving away the code to your apartment to anyone if I were you, Linda was a mess trying to find a way to see you, she was a crying mess on the floor, she really should have some pride for herself. It was quite pathetic really, bawling in front of all those people." Jinx shook her head remembering what a mess Linda was.

"How would you know that?" Wally said confused as to how she knew all of this.

"A coworker of mine got invited to the wedding and black mailed me into coming along, she's a nice girl though." Jinx shrugged "by the way, Linda's dress made her look like a cupcake."

"Why are you so intent on bashing Linda, is someone jealous?" Wally said leaning in closer to Jinx.

"No, I'm not jealous. I don't even love you." Jinx said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Sure you don't, besides it doesn't matter I'm over you." Wally said turning to face Jinx and leaning back into the arm rest.

"ha, sure you are. People don't just leave their future wives at the altar because they feel "rushed." Jinx said with an accusing look on her face.

"Yeah, well people don't just break into houses to "just talk" either, you know." Wally said smirking at Jinx's frustrated look.

"Psshh, like you know. Maybe I was going to wait for you to go to bed and then rob you blind, you are way too trusting." Jinx said as she got up and headed back into the kitchen to grab another bag of chips.

"Please, we both know when I go to sleep you're going to be by my side. Look at you, already making yourself comfortable." Wally said gesturing to Jinx and her chips.

"How do we know I'd sleep with you, I've explored this place I know there's another bedroom."

"Because, you love me and you miss my awesomeness." Wally said as he quickly picked up Jinx and threw her on his bed before she could even respond.

"I hate you." Jinx said crossing her arms as Wally grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. In the time she said that he had already changed for bed and got under the covers.

"Love you too Jinxy, you know I almost forgot how much I missed you." Wally said as he nuzzled her neck, which got her to blush.

"Yeah, I guess I missed you too. Hey what about Linda?" Jinx asked as she gave up resisting Wally and fell into his embrace."

"That's something I'll worry about tomorrow, I'm just glad I found you." Wally said before he drifted off to sleep.

Jinx had forgotten how much she missed his warmth, he was like a heater and she often referred to herself as cold blooded, so she couldn't get enough of him.

Though, she was mentally cursing herself for how easy she gave into him, she was stronger than that, but that was just what Wally did to her. He was successfully able to break down her walls every time she put them up, no one else could do it and not as effortlessly as him either. "I guess that's why I love him so much." Jinx thought as she snuggled in closer to his chest and drifted off to sleep, not worrying about what tomorrow would bring.

 **Author's Note: I felt like this would be a good ending, I like sorta open endings but since it's summer and I've got nothing better to do I'll continue it a bit further. I might not update until Saturday though, since I have work but who knows. I literally have nothing to do with my time and this is turning into one of my favorite stories.**


	8. Love and Deceit

Chapter 8: Love and Deceit

Wally awoke the next morning and was met with an empty bed. He checked the time and it read 7:00. "Dammit not again." Wally said rushing to get dressed as he knew what happened last time he woke up to an empty bed. He ran down the hallway trying to get his shoes on. "How could she leave again, dammit!" Wally said as he tripped over himself and fell face first on the ground.

"How could who leave again?" A voice said from the kitchen. Wally turned his head from the floor to look at whoever it was, and sure enough there was Jinx.

She had gotten up early, hungry from not eating much the day before and decided to make breakfast. She grabbed one of Wally's shirts and a pair of boxers and headed to the bathroom to change. Sleeping in her clothes from yesterday was hardly comfortable.

Jinx had been cracking eggs into a skillet when she heard Wally yelling and a thud. So there Jinx was, a spatula in one hand and a quizzical look on her face staring at the speedster who was face down on the ground.

"She didn't leave! She just got up early for once." Wally thought as he ran over to Jinx and hugged her.

"Come on, put me down West. I've got food to make." Jinx said gesturing to the eggs that she was currently frying.

"I thought you left, you can never leave ever again." Wally said into her hair as he refused to let go.

"Let. Me. Go. Now before I hex you senseless." Jinx said sternly squirming to get out of his grasp.

"Sure thing Jinxy." Wally said as quickly stole a kiss from Jinx and ran.

"You are so dead!" Jinx screamed as she chased him down and hit him with her spatula, before returning to make breakfast.

"That's it? Jinxy you've gone soft." Wally said looking up from the couch at Jinx.

"Shut up it's early and stop calling me Jinxy!" Jinx said as she started making bacon. Before Wally could respond however, his communicator went off.

"Morning robbery? People do that?" Kid said looking at Jinx.

"Idiots maybe." Jinx said as she finished up making breakfast.

"Come with me?" Kid pleaded to Jinx.

"No way, I'm exhausted and look at me, I can't go out like this." Jinx said gesturing to Wally's clothes she was wearing.

Kid sped out of the room and came back with Jinx's clothes. "Then put this on! Come on!"

"I'm not going, I'm comfy, besides I'm a villain remember?" Jinx said turning away from Wally, intent on ignoring his puppy dog eyes.

"Jinx you can always give the hero thing another try, now put these clothes on and come with me, or I'll put them on for you." Kid said with a suggestive smirk.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Ugh! Fine whatever I'll put them on, Jerk. " Jinx said taking the clothes from him and then hexing him for good measure. "That's what you get for black mailing me!"

Eventually Jinx got dressed and Kid wasted no time scooping her up and heading off to the robbery. Jinx stood there next to Kid Flash feeling tired and slightly pissed off. She was over the fight before it even started, she stormed inside like the guys didn't have guns, or hostages and wasted no time hexing them unconscious.

"Man, Jinx I should bring you when you're tired more often!" Kid said as he rounded up the unconscious men and handed them over to the police. Before they headed off home however, a reporter made the sad mistake to grab Jinx and bombard her with questions.

"So, Jinx is it? Are you Kid Flash's new partner? Have you heard of his heart breaker reputation? How long have you known Kid Flash?" The reporter asked her all these questions and more annoying personal ones such as "Is your hair natural or did you dye it? Aren't you worried about your secret identity, why don't you wear a mask? Care for an interview, I'm sure the town would love to hear your back story!"

By this time Jinx had had enough and at the snap of her fingers the camera malfunctioned. "Oops, did I do that?" Jinx said innocently with a smirk on her face. She then proceeded to head over to Kid Flash and demand to go home

"Alright Jinxy, we can go. I think someone needs a nap though." Kid joked as he scooped her up and brought her back to the apartment.

"Go take a nap Jinx, and I'll make us some lunch, alright?" Wally said as he headed over toward the kitchen.

"Fine but I'm sleeping on the couch, since I'm already here." Jinx said as she fell onto the couch and almost immediately curled up to sleep.

Upon seeing this Wally couldn't help but laugh. "She definitely isn't a morning person." He mused as he started preparing lunch. He barely got a piece of bacon this morning before he had to rush off to stop that robbery, so he definitely couldn't afford to miss lunch.

Though, just as he started making the spaghetti there was a knock at his door. "Just my luck." He mumbled as he made his way over to the door. He opened it to reveal Linda, who was a mess. Her hair looked unkempt, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"How'd you get here Linda? Wally asked slightly surprised that she was able to get in the building.

"I explained the situation to the doorman and he let me in. Can we talk?" Linda asked walking right into his apartment.

"Uh I guess, I was in the middle of making lunch though." Wally said heading over to take care of the pot of boiling water.

"I just wanted to discuss our relationship, I mean just because our wedding didn't work doesn't mean we have to give up our relationship."

"Actually that is how it works, I run off, you get mad and vow never to talk to me again." Wally said as he added pasta to the water.

"Well we can be different, or we could start over, please Kid, we can make this work."

"I don't think so Linda."

"Why Wally? Just tell me why!" Linda pleaded to him, on the verge of begging.

"Why are you people so loud! Geeze it's like no one wants me to sleep." Jinx said looking over the side of the couch with her bed head. No one had noticed her on the couch due to the blanket covering her curled up form, and Wally forgot about Jinx the moment he saw the mess that was Linda.

"That's why." Wally said simply as he stirred the pasta.

Linda stood there in shock. "Her? The rude girl from the wedding, why her? She's a freak Wally, I love you more than she ever will!" Linda said almost in hysterics.

"Yeah, but I don't love you Linda, I'm sorry but I love her and she loves me."

"I never said I loved you West." Jinx said falling back on the couch.

"Yeah but we both know you do."

"Whatever, is lunch done?" Jinx asked nonchalantly as though Linda wasn't standing right there nearly in tears.

"Be patient, Jinx"

"Jinx? Her n-name is J-Jinx and you chose her? I have an actual name, and Star City loves us Wally. She's just a nobody!" Linda said in between sobs she was having a hard time grasping that she was left at the altar for this rude, odd looking girl.

"Look lady I feel bad for you, but damn have some pride for yourself bawling in front of everyone really isn't helping your case." Jinx said making her way over to the kitchen where Wally was draining the pasta.

"How did you even get in here! Wally doesn't let anyway stay at his apartment." Linda said pointing a finger accusingly at Jinx.

"Well I came home to find her eating my food and watching my TV and I figured I just had to keep her." Wally said smiling at the glare Jinx shot him.

"She broke in, and you're okay with all this?!" Linda nearly yelled at Wally.

He shrugged and said "Eh, it's okay if she does it. I trust her." Wally said heading over to the table where Jinx was, with his food. "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?" Wally said looking over at Linda who was staring at him dumbfounded.

"No, I guess that's it. I've made my case and there's nothing else I can do. I'll be going now." Linda said still stunned by the things she heard. She headed over to the door and left.

After about a minute of silence Jinx spoke up. "I told you to not give your apartment code out."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault the doorman let her in." Wally said defending himself.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you don't have a doorman, hence why there's a code outside the building and on the apartment doors. So she either stood outside waiting for someone to come out so she could sneak in or, she stalked the door until she caught sight of someone putting in the code. Both of which to me is pretty creepy." Jinx said finishing her lunch and putting the bowl in the sink.

"Uh, wow." Wally said looking about as dumbfounded as Linda did.

"Now it's the afternoon and it's particularly cloudy out which is perfect sleeping weather so, I'm going to bed." Jinx said walking down the hall to their room.

"That's fine I might as well head out on patrol." Wally said getting up and heading out to scout the city for crime.

 **Author's Note: I'm honestly proud of how this chapter turned out I'm usually not good at writing long stories and I had to rewrite this like 3 times, but I'm happy with the result.**


	9. Night Walks and Roses

Chapter 9: Night Walks and Roses

Jinx awoke from her nap before Kid Flash got back from his patrol. After kicking the blankets off of her, she stretched and looked around their room. The clock on the nightstand read 5:30, and the sky outside was gradually darkening. "I think I'll go on a night walk." Jinx decided as she got out of bed. "I should leave a note though, just so Wally doesn't freak out again." Jinx said to herself as she smiled thinking about how freaked out Wally was when he thought she left. She put the note on the fridge knowing he'd see it and made her way outside.

After wandering around town for about two hours, Jinx decided to go pick up her clothes from her dingy apartment, she couldn't keep wearing the same outfit. After shoving a majority of her clothes in a bag, Jinx moved out of that dingy place. Upon leaving the apartment Jinx ended up in a nearby park. It was beautiful at this time of night. The dimly lit lamps gave the place a unique feel and looking toward the sky, Jinx could see all of the stars spread out like a blanket. "I think this is my new favorite place, I can't believe I never noticed this before." Jinx stated simply as she laid down on the grass and used her bag of clothes as a pillow.

Few people were out at this time, and Jinx had a feeling that this park wasn't visited very often, due to it being kinda run down and in the bad part of town. But Jinx didn't mind, it had character and she had never liked people anyway. Plus being with the Hive Five for so long had her craving silence.

The peace didn't last long however, when a harsh breeze blew past her, immediately causing her to sit up. Jinx then felt a weight on her lap. She looked down and saw a deep red rose which reminded her of that rose bush she stumbled upon awhile back. Picking up the rose she noticed a note attached which read:

 _See you at home Jinx_.

It was signed with a lightning mark and Jinx couldn't help but smile. "I guess that's my clue to start heading home." Jinx thought as she stood up and grabbed her bag "I'll have to remember this place." Jinx decided giving the park one last look before heading home.

Walking back to apartment took her no time at all. Jinx was almost surprised at how well she understood the layout of the town. She knew which alleyways were short cuts, and which ones lead to a dead end. She also knew the fastest route to get anywhere in town without needing a map, she had always been good with directions.

Upon reaching the door she realized that Wally had never given her a code and she sure as hell wasn't going to be desperate like Linda. So, instead she hiked back up the fire escape and for the second time that week she broke into Kid Flash's apartment.

Once inside she threw her bag on the nearest chair and sat down on the couch. She had assumed that Wally had gone to bed until she heard a voice from behind her. "Breaking in again I see? You know I have a door right?" Wally said jokingly as he sat down next to Jinx on the couch.

"Yeah, well some idiot never gave me a code." Jinx said crossing her arms and glaring at Kid Flash, he joked wayyy too much sometimes.

"You could have rang in. Like what the pizza guys do." Wally said smirking at how mad Jinx was getting. "She's so cute when she's mad." Wally thought admiring her pissed off look.

"Yeah well, that's boring. Besides I'm a villain, it's what I do." Jinx said with an air of indifference. She was clearly done with the conversation by the time she reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

"You and I both know you haven't stolen anything in months. Besides you helped me out today, that's not exactly villainous you know." Wally said getting up from the couch. "I'm sure if you give it another shot you'll do fine, and I'll give you the code in the morning. I'm going to bed, you coming?." Wally said looking toward Jinx.

"I guess, I still don't know about the hero thing though." Jinx said getting up and following Wally down the hall.

"I'll take you out with me on patrol tomorrow, it'll be fine." Wally assured Jinx as she curled up on his chest.

Though, no matter how reassuring Wally sounded, Jinx was still overly worried she'd mess up. She was going to try for him though because she'd do anything not to lose him again.


	10. Betrayal and Forgiveness

Chapter 10: Betrayal and Forgiveness

The next day had arrived and Jinx wasn't ready to go on patrol. She was fully aware of what was going on, not like before when she was too exhausted to care. She was thoroughly refusing to go, clinging to any piece of furniture she could grab onto trying to avoid being taken away by Wally. "I can't do this, I'll screw it up somehow." Jinx said clinging to the couch.

"You'll do fine, come on let's go." Wally said as held out his hand to her. "Trust me Jinx."

She knew she was fighting a losing battle. "Fine, I'll go, but I don't know why you'd want to bring bad luck with you." Jinx sighed releasing her hold on the couch, admitting defeat and taking his hand.

"I don't think you're bad luck Jinxy, just misunderstood." Wally said before scooping her up and running off in search of crime.

It wasn't hard to find crime, Star City had a lot of lowlifes that had nothing better to do with their time. It turned out to be a bank robbery again.

"Figures, don't these people know any other way to get money? I mean there's jewelry stores, exhibits, drugs." Jinx counted off on her hands and could've continued the list but shut up when she saw Kid's suspicious face.

"Come on Jinx, you can do this." Kid said dragging her into the bank where there was 3 men with guns and they had a total of 10 hostages. "You get the hostages and I'll get the guys, alright?" Kid said before heading off to deal with the robbers.

"Fine, leave me to deal with the frightened people." Jinx said slightly annoyed as she made her way over to the group huddling in the corner.

Kid was sure this was going to be an easy round up like the other day. He was currently busy with one of the gunman, who seemed a little too trigger happy but, it was nothing he couldn't handle.

After he ran out of bullets Kid quickly knocked him out. "One down two to go." Kid said happily as he looked over to check on Jinx, she was currently trying to coax a crying child out of the corner of the bank and she seemed to be losing patience. "Typical Jinx." Kid thought as he turned to the other guys. He headed toward one of the guys intent on taking him out next, when he saw the other man pointing a gun at Jinx's back as he started to pull the trigger Kid quickly decided what to do.

Jinx had just about had it with this child, she was being nice too, but he was just hysterical. This kid was the last hostage she had to get out and she was about to say "screw it" and pick him up screaming and biting when she heard gunshots a little too close for comfort.

Jinx turned around and saw two gun men pointing their guns at her and down on the ground was Kid with two shots to the shoulder and one to the leg. "Oh my god Kid!" Jinx shouted before she quickly sent a powerful hex toward the gunmen before they shot at her, effectively knocking them unconscious. Almost immediately afterward the child that was causing Jinx so much trouble stood up and ran outside. "Damn kid." Jinx thought as she kneeled down next to Kid.

"Why did you do that! You could die!" Jinx said looking over Kid's wounds.

"It's a hero thing." Kid said jokingly. "Besides I called the titans and they're on their way so I can assure you I won't die."

"The titans?" Jinx said more to herself than to Kid.

"It'll be alright Jinxy, you aren't a villain anymore so it doesn't matter."

"They don't know that I'm not a villain and besides this is all my fault, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been shot!" Jinx said frantically, she was terrified of the titans, it was okay when she had a team to back her up but now she was alone.

"It'll be alright I promise." Kid said as he held Jinx's hand in an attempt to calm her. Jinx calmed down some until she saw the Tcar speeding down the street. She stood up and frantically searched for a way out. Upon getting out of the car Robin spotted her and she couldn't take it, she fled down a nearby alley.

She knew from the start she would mess this up. Jinx never got the happy ending, she always found someway to screw up anything happy in her life. She stopped for a brief second to catch her breath and made the sad mistake to look back to Kid.

Those eyes, it drove her mad how they bore into her. With that look of hurt and betrayal. Still she could see hope he had for her, that she'd come back to him, but she couldn't do it, so she turned and fled once more.

After running awhile she hid in a dark alleyway far from the crime scene. "I'll stay here till they leave, they have to leave right?" Jinx said to herself as she curled up in a corner. "If I just had my team, then I wouldn't be such a coward. I mean what kind of back up would Kid be lying on the floor like that? The titans could take me away and he'd have no control, it was best to run." Jinx decided as she tried to calm herself down.

Meanwhile Kid couldn't help but be upset she left him. He understood why she ran, but he really hoped that she'd stay by his side. While Raven was healing him, Robin was questioning him. "Why was Jinx in Star City? What did she do to him? Did she get away with any money? Should we send out a search party?" On and on he went.

"Enough with the third degree Robin! I don't know how she ended up in Star City, and she didn't do anything to me this was all their fault." Kid said motioning to the unconscious robbers. "She didn't take any money, and don't look for her, she's done nothing wrong." Kid said quietly.

"How could she run? Maybe she didn't love him like he thought she did, Jinx had never said she loved him, she just never denied it. Was she just stringing him along?" Kid thought to himself as Robin was going off about how guilty people always run and that kind of nonsense. "Look Robin, she hasn't done anything wrong in awhile except maybe breaking into my home, but she's alright I promise." Kid said sitting up while Raven finished healing him.

"I don't trust her Kid and I'm not going to. We'll respect your wishes and not search for her but she's still a criminal in my book. Good luck trying to convince me otherwise." Robin said strictly as he prepared to leave.

"Well, if I ever see her again I'll try my best." Kid said in response as he stood up and handed the robbers over to the cops. "I doubt I'll ever see her again with how fast she was running away." Kid thought as he finished up his patrol and headed home.

Jinx stayed in the alleyway until it was pitch black, she was about to run again to a new city and start over for a second time but, her stomach was bothering her. "What is this feeling, is this guilt? Ugh, I just want it to go away!" Jinx said trying to ignore the stupid feeling but, it was driving her crazy. "I'll just go back to say goodbye, he probably hates me anyway." Jinx decided as she stepped out of the alleyway and headed in the direction of Wally's apartment. "He has to be asleep by now. It'll be fine." Jinx repeated over and over reassuring herself that it would be okay.

Upon arriving at his apartment she decided to go through the window one more time, so she could make a quick escape if need be.

The apartment was dark, a good sign that he was most likely asleep. She crept down the hall and peeked into his bedroom. Sure enough there was Wally sound asleep.

Jinx wandered over to his bedside and carefully ran her fingers through his mess of red hair. "You're an idiot you know that? Trusting me of all people? That isn't smart. Im sorry, for leaving and everything. You probably hate me anyway. You really should've married Linda, you'd be much happier with her you know." Jinx said quietly so he wouldn't hear, but deep down she hoped he heard every word. "I don't know why I love you, I really don't. I guess it doesn't matter though, this wouldn't have worked out. I hurt everything eventually you know." Jinx said as she turned to leave. She made it about one step before she was pulled down onto the bed and enveloped in Wally's embrace.

"I love you too Jinxy, don't go." Wally said clinging to Jinx who was in shock he was awake.

"We won't work out, surely you must know that. I ruin everything in my life. I'm just bad luck." Jinx said sadly as she half-heartedly tried to push him away.

"I don't care about any of that Jinx. But if you feel the need to leave me, then go ahead I won't stop you." Wally said simply as he regretfully released his grasp on Jinx. She got up from the bed and walked over to the door. She looked back and saw him turn over to the other side of the bed.

Jinx left the room and Wally almost cried. He had lost her all over again and it hurt worse than the first time. He was alone in the dark, and the silence was driving him mad. "Why do I even try with her? She tells me she's going to hurt me and I always refuse to believe her. I brought this upon myself." Wally thought as he sat up and put his head on his knees.

She drove him crazy and he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon. He was never one for crying but he couldn't help it right now. "Doesn't she know that leaving hurts me worse than staying?" He thought as he hugged his knees closer to his chest. He was about to get up and go drink his sorrows away when he heard a voice.

"Wally?"

There in the doorway was Jinx in a purple tank top and some pajama shorts, she left him for five minutes and came back to this. She probably should've told him she was going to change but, she honestly didn't know what she was going to do until she reached the hallway and had the sudden urge to run back into the room and stay with him.

It was five minutes though, it took five minutes to turn Wally into a crying mess. Which seemed like an eternity to him. He didn't even give Jinx a chance to ask what was wrong. In a flash he was in front of her kissing her. It took her a minute to figure out what was going on and respond. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, this was their first real kiss. They stayed that way until the need for air overcame them.

Wally picked Jinx up and headed to bed, he held her in his embrace. He wasn't giving her a chance to leave ever again.

"Did someone miss me?" Jinx teased as she curled up on his chest.

"Mhmm." Wally said half aware of what was going on, he was so happy she came back. He just held her to him and drifted off.

Meanwhile Jinx laid there on Wally's chest thinking over the past few months. She had failed at being a hero yet again and he still had hope for her. He never once gave up on her.

She was going to try harder next time, and everytime after that until she got it right because, she refused to let him down again. No one had ever cared for her and she wasn't going to let this get away. She may stumble and fall from time to time but, he'd be there to catch her.

During all these months her life had changed so drastically yet, she still ended up right where she started.

"Maybe I belong here." Jinx mused as she snuggled closer to Wally and drifted off to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Alright last chapter, took me forever to figure it out but I did it.**


End file.
